militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
16th New York Volunteer Infantry Regiment
The 16th New York Volunteer Infantry (or 1st Northern New York Regiment) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 16th New York Infantry was organized by company in small towns and the regiment was assembled in Albany, New York and mustered in for two years of service on May 15, 1861 under the command of Colonel Thomas A. Davies. However, Regiments that formed later in the war and individual soldiers that reinforced the Regiment would serve three years. Companies were principally recruited as follows: A at Ogdensburg, B and F at Potsdam, C and E at Plattsburg, D at Gouverneur, G at DePeyster, H at Stockholm, I at Malone, and K at West Chazy and Mooers. The regiment was attached to the 2nd Brigade, 5th Division, Army of Northeastern Virginia from June 1861 to August 1861; Heintzelman's Brigade, Division of the Potomac to March 1862; Slocum's Brigade, Franklin's Division, I Corps to May 1862; 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, VI Corps to May 1863. The 16th New York Infantry mustered out of service in Albany on May 22, 1863. The three-year men were transferred to the 121st New York. Detailed service Mustered in at Albany, May 15, 1861, went into camp near Bethlehem and left the state for Washington on June 26. To Alexandria on July 11, from there to Manassas, where it was engaged but a very short time on the 21st and returned immediately after to Alexandria. On September 15, 1862 to Fort Lyon. The winter of 1861-62 was passed at Camp Franklin. Ordered to Catlett's Station April 6, 1862, but at once returned to camp; then ordered to Yorktown, where it arrived on May 3. The regiment was in action at West Point, and at Gaines Mill, its loss being over 200 killed and wounded. It was present through the remainder of that week of battle, but was not closely engaged, then encamped at Harrison's Landing until August 16, 1862, when it returned for a brief period to Alexandria. In the Battle of Crampton's Gap it was in the van and lost heavily; was held in reserve at Antietam; at Fredericksburg was posted on picket duty, and after the battle went into winter quarters near Falmouth. It shared the hardships and discomforts of the Mud March under Burnside and was active in the Battle of Chancellorsville, with a loss at Salem Church of 20 killed, 87 wounded and 49 missing. A few days were next spent at Banks' Ford, then a short time in the old camp at Falmouth, and on May 22, 1863, the regiment was mustered out at Albany. During its term of service its loss was 112 men killed or mortally wounded and 84 deaths from other causes. The three years men were transferred to the 121 st N. Y. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 213 men during service including 5 officers and 124 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded and 1 officer and 83 enlisted men who died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Thomas A. Davies * Colonel Joseph Howland * Colonel Joel J. Seaver * Lieutenant Colonel Samuel Marsh * Lieutenant Colonel Frank Palmer * Major Buel Palmer * Major John C. Gilmore See also * List of New York Civil War regiments * New York in the Civil War References * Phisterer, Frederick. "New York in the War of the Rebellion" (Albany: J.B. Lyon Company), 1912. * "The Union Army: A History of Military Affairs in the Loyal States, 1861-65 - Records of the Regiments in the Union Army - Cyclopedia of Battles - Memoirs of Commanders and Soldiers" (Madison, WI: Federal Pub. Co.), 1908. External links * New York State Military Museum Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1863 Category:New York Civil War regiments